


Put 'em Down, Tuck 'em In

by thesoundof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Nanny AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundof/pseuds/thesoundof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's daughter Marley won't be put to bed by anyone but her favourite nanny. Harry doesn't want his night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put 'em Down, Tuck 'em In

Niall bounces Marley on his hip slowly, sighing as he resists the urge to run his hand through his hair. He’s been at it for an hour now. Marley won’t allow Niall to put her down in her bed and she refuses to keep still, only quieting slightly when he paces or sways her. He’s been thinking of letting her just cry it out; she’d been fussy all day maybe all she needed a good cry and cuddle to settle things down.

The only thing is that Niall can hear her mumbling for ‘Havvy’ through tiny gasps and snuffles and last time he checked his name is Niall, or ‘da’ at the least. Neither of her brothers’ names start with an H and Marley’s surrogate hadn’t hadn’t been around when Marley was learning words.

The only option is Harry. Harry their nanny. Harry, the one who puts them to sleep every night; Harry, who sings them each their own special song before bed. Harry their best friend, their favourite person besides Niall himself and the only one she wants who isn’t here right now.

Harry’s at home. Or out probably. It’s his first night off in months, Niall isn’t about to call him up at 8 o’clock on a Friday night to help put the kids to bed.

“Daa! Havvy!!”

Marley wriggles even harder in his grip thumping her little fists into his chest. For a two and half year old she packs a friggin punch.

“Havvy! Havvy come. Daddy peas, Havvy?” She’s traded the fists and screaming for tiny whimpers and big doe eyes. It takes everything Niall has not to give in. She’s been asking for Harry since early afternoon; Niall had told her he was away and she’d seemed fine with it then, going back to her paints without a fuss. But now she’s taking the news of Harry’s absence like its the end of the world. Niall doesn’t know what else to do, his tricks aren’t working and he can’t copy Harry’s because Marley just gets more upset. When he’d tried to sing her special bedtime song she’d looked him dead in the eyes and said ‘only Havvy song.’

So here they are forty minutes later, Niall trying to rock an over-tired Marley to sleep as Casper brings a ready-for-bed Lochlan in for goodnight kisses. (Niall constantly thanks whoever is listening that Casper is such a competent 6 year old.) Marley gets passed down to Casper and Niall sweeps his youngest son into his arms to blow raspberries on his belly. He revels in the sleepy giggle that follows, before kissing Lochlan on the forehead and carrying the boy to his room.

Just as Niall is about to sing his phone goes off. “Just a second buddy,” he tells Lochlan as he fishes the cell out of his pocket. It’s Harry.

“Oi what’re you doing calling me, you should be out with your friends.”

He can hear something in the background, maybe some people, maybe just a movie.

Harry laughs down the line, “I saw them all this morning. We had mimosa’s. Besides I don’t think I could survive a night out with Nick anymore. I’m so used to going to bed along with the kids  I’m already in me jim jams mate.. I just called to say hi. Or goodnight rather.”

Niall could almost cry at how perfect this is.

“Well I’m just about to put Lochlan to bed, so you can start there yeah? Then maybe you could sing Marley down? She’s been in a state since bathtime, asking for ‘Havvy’ every two minutes.”

There’s a rustling noise over the phone before Harry replies. “I could just come over, it’s not that far and I’ve not seen them all day. Maybe if-” Niall cuts him off with a huff.

“I’m not gonna make you come over here just to put the kids to bed you silly arse. ‘N you know you’re gonna see ‘em tomorrow. You’re here nearly every weekend Harry, you never miss the ‘weekend adventure’. Casper was talking about the art museum all day, something about how you’re gonna show him all the big splatter paints like the one he did in art last week.”

There’s more noise over the phone and Harry sounds a bit breathless when he says it doesn’t matter that he’ll see them again tomorrow. He’s missed his little monsters.

“You’re practically a live-in Harry just take the night- what’re you doing? Are you okay? Is your asthma acting up, you sound a little wheezy Haz!”

Harry pants out a laugh. “No I’m fine Niall. Can you put Lochlan on the phone please? I’ll start the goodnights.”

Niall bites his lip and asks once more if Harry is okay before handing the phone to his son. Lochlan’s half closed eyes open wide at the sound of Harry’s voice and a smile lifts his little cheeks as he nods quick before saying “yes sir!” and hangs up the phone.

“Harry says stay awake til he comes. Also he says ‘tell Daddy not to worry’ so don’t worry!” Lochlan places the phone back into a disbelieving Niall’s hands. That sneaky bastard.

There’s a cheer from the doorway, Casper holding a wriggling Marley, both of them excited at the prospect of seeing their nanny. Before Niall can say anything about it there’s a knock downstairs. Christ, did he sprint the whole way here?

Niall and the kids answer the door and find Harry leaning heavily on the door frame grinning widely as he tries to catch his breath.

“You have a key you tit.” Harry shrugs and holds his arms out for the three excited children that come running toward him. A chorus of something that may or may not be his name blocks out anything else that might be said between the two adults, the whole Horan brood clinging to him as if their life depends on it. Marley is tugging on his shirt collar, Casper grasping at his waist while Lochlan tries his best to climb Harry’s leg.

“Hello Munchkins! It’s a bit past our bedtime isn’t it? Have you been giving Daddy a hard time?”

Three shaking heads and an echo of the most hesitant “nooooo” Harry has ever heard tells him all he needs to know.

Without saying anything Harry shuffles forward. Lochlan and Casper move to stand on top of his feet and he tightens his grip on Marley before slowly trudging his way through the front hall and to the bottom of the stairs. The boys let go and link hands before trailing Harry up the staircase and he leads them to the first bedroom he comes to. “Looks like you’re up first Cassy Lassie!”

Casper hides his giggle in the top on Lochlan’s and shakes his head. “But Hazzy ‘m a laddie!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a lassie Kazzy. It’s a wonderful thing to be in fact! Now, Cassy Lassie are you ready for a story?” He runs a hand down the back of Casper's head before leading him to the bed. Niall comes up beside him to take the baby from his arms so he can grab the book Casper has placed on the night table.

Harry keeps an eye out for droopy eyelids as he silly voices his way through a Magic Tree House book. He bookmarks his page when Casper’s breathing completely evens out and and stands to place a kiss on his forehead before he heads for the room across the hall. Niall must have snuck out with the other two while he was reading. He finds them all curled up on Lochlans bed, Niall laying next to his son, Lanny all snuggled up under his blankets and already half asleep, with Marley fit right between them.

Harry nods his head in the direction of Casper’s room and tries to smoothly switch places with Niall, which fails almost immediately. They end up getting tangled and falling nearly on top of Lochlan, who groans in annoyance before pushing them to the side opposite Marley and closing his eyes again demanding quietly to be sung to.

Shaking his head at his youngest son, Niall moves to sit on the edge of the bed while Harry slides to the floor near the headboard. “Okiedoke Mr. Lannigan what would you like us to sing for you on this fine night?”

“Panda,” is all he can manage to slur out. The poor boy is up way past his bedtime. Harry jumps right in.

“Mr Panda meanders through the leafy forest green. Munching on the bamboo leaves, and playing with his feet. His friends come round, they roll about, he never wants to leave! Mr Pandas feeling grand, very peachy keen.”

Harry goes through it once more just to be sure. This time Niall joins him, scrunching his nose at the silly lyrics, trying not to laugh and wake his son. After their last go they each kiss Lochlan on the cheek before sneaking to the door, Marley in hand, and shutting off the light.

“I’ll just go give Cas a kiss right quick before we put this bug to bed,” Niall whispers, scritching lightly at Marley’s shoulders.

“I can take her,” Harry says, already reaching for the girl. “We can get all settled down while we wait for Daddy to say nanight to Kazzy, can’t we Marl?”

He leans in close, essentially pressing his face into Niall’s neck just to look a two year old in the eyes. “Huh Gnarly Marley?”

She gives a tiny yawn before feebly holding her arms out to Harry. Niall blows her a kiss as they make their way to the nursery, popping into Caspers room to say goodnight. Not unfortunately, the quick goodnight kiss Niall’d meant to give turns into more of a dozy cuddle, Casper having not been able to fully get to sleep with the light still on. (the aladdin nightlight in the corner of his room doesn’t count. obviously.).

By the time Niall makes it back to the nursery there’s no sign of Marley or Harry.

He looks around the room just incase they’re hiding or trying to spook him but he can’t catch sight of them anywhere. He can’t call out for them. He wouldn’t risk waking the boys up after all that, so he tip toes through the house, slipping down stairs to check the living room and kitchen before heading for his own bedroom.

It’s there he finds them, both face down but only Harry under the covers. Marley’s little hands are pressed in fists against his shoulders. Harry’s head is tucked under the pillow and somehow Marley has managed to place her own directly on top of his. They’re both dead asleep.

Niall’s heart jumps in his chest a bit and he can’t stop himself from snapping a few pictures on his phone. He even goes far as to get a snap with the polaroid his mum had gotten him for Christmas, planning to tack it up on the fridge under one of the alphabet magnets that have yet to see much use.

After putting the film square in a safe dark space he shucks his jeans; following Harry’s cue, he keeps his shirt and pants on, before crawling under the covers and placing a protective hand around his daughter. His knuckles brush Harry’s back as he does so causing the other man to shiver. Niall thinks about moving his hand away or simply pulling Marley a little closer to himself. Would she mind? What if she woke up? Would Harry really be terribly offended by Niall’s hand touching his back?

In the end he goes the ‘fuck it’ route and reaches his arm across to circle Harry into his grasp as well. If Harry has a problem with it they can talk about it in the morning.

Niall doesn’t think he’ll mind much though.

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to my buds. u know who u are


End file.
